


Hello, Son.

by leithvoid



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Gen, This wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, no beta we die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Thomas died in 1917, via a stab wound. Where he ended up was both a blessing and a curse.
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2nd devons writing challenges





	Hello, Son.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Where are my wings?”

Death was painful, it was scary. Death is something you only get to do once, and that’s it. You spend your whole life anticipating that eventually, you will die, it will happen. But Thomas never expected it to happen like this, he was young and nieve, he didn’t think it would happen out here. When he lay in his friend’s arms, shaking, asking him to tell his mother and brother that he wasn’t scared he’d not chosen to accept death. Thomas feared it. But once you give in, accept that you will be okay? Then it’s easier. It’s easier to forgive, to forget. 

Once Thomas let the darkness crawl into his vision, shading over his friend’s face until he was no longer able to see him. He wasn’t scared anymore. He didn’t feel any pain in the end, he knew he was safe in his friend’s arms and that no matter where he was to go after this he was going to be okay. And he was for the most part.

Everything was still for a moment after he took his final breath, there was nothing.

Then there was something, but he wasn’t sure what. He’d grown up a believer of God boy as most people do. He believed in heaven and hell. But he wasn’t sure if he was in either. 

“Hello, Son.” A face appeared before the nineteen-year-old. At first, he was confused but it only took a matter of seconds for him to realise who it was.

When the War started, Thomas was not yet old enough to enlist and Joseph was barely old enough. Like most families, the father enlisted and went off to war. Charles Blake died in the Battle of the Somme in 1914. Thomas was devastated, reading the note over and over again like his eyes were laying to him.  _ “They much have the wrong person.”  _ Blake would say to his mother, who was just as upset if not more than her youngest son. When Joseph found out his father had been killed in action he joined the military, Thomas right behind him.

Their mother was furious with them, no doubt. She didn’t want to lose both her son’s to the same thing she lost the love of her life too, but she knew she couldn’t stop them from going. So they went, one by one the boys left their home in Surry and went off into the battlefield.

“Father,” Thomas breathed, disbelief audible. He wrapped his arms around his father’s neck, he hugged his son back. 

“Where are we?” Thomas asked his father after pulling back from their embrace.

“A place, much like no man’s land,” Mr Blake explained to his youngest son. “It’s not heaven but its not hell, it’s just a place we wander. I think this is where many soldiers come.” Thomas was confused for a moment. Then he heard screaming, he heard gunfire, planes.

“This is a war zone.” Thomas’ heart rate increased and his breathing became quick. “There is no escaping war, you don’t die and get wings. You live on here for eternity.”


End file.
